The goal of plant breeding is to combine various desirable traits in a single variety/hybrid. Such desirable traits may include any trait deemed beneficial by a grower and/or consumer, including desirable flower color or pattern, resistance to insects or disease and tolerance to environmental stress.
Pentas lanceolata is a species within the family Rubiaceae. The genus Pentas is comprised of approximately 35 herbaceous and semi-woody species located primarily in the Arabian Peninsula, Africa and Madagascar. The name Pentas comes from the Greek word for star, referring to the star shaped, five pointed petals. The nectar rich, tube-shaped florets of Pentas lanceolata appear massed in umbels as solid colors in shades of white, pink, rose, red and violet.
Pentas lanceolata is typically used as a pot or bedding plant and can be propagated from seeds or cuttings. Pentas lanceolata is a longtime favorite of Southern gardeners and landscapers due to its superb performance in hot, humid climates where many other species fail to thrive. Pentas blooms continuously all summer long and attracts butterflies and hummingbirds with its nectar rich flowers. Because of these advantageous performance and ornamental qualities, new Pentas hybrids exhibiting novel flower colors and patterns are highly desirable.